Battle For the Future Kingdoms
by Usako and Mamo-chan aka Batty
Summary: After battling the Dark Family, The girls are in year 11 and are going on a school trip to England. Suddenly all these strange events occur and are recorded in the local newspapers and it gets stranger. Also, something has gone wrong on Sailor Mars'planet
1. New Teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor the publishing rights for 'War of the Worlds, Written by H.G. Wells. However, I own the first couple of chapters.

Notes: The School is an all Girls school.

"Ugh! I'm going to be late on the first day of Year 11! Why me?" Cried/wailed Serena Tsukino, rushing down the concrete path to her school, Crossroads Junior High.

Just as she grabbed her School Books and gear out of her locker, the tardy bell rang. Groaning, she walked through her classroom door and expecting Miss Haruna to chastise her she stared down at the ground started mumbling.

" Sorry, Mis…Darien! What are you doing here! Where's Miss Haruna?"

Silently laughing at the confused, angry, astonished expression on his fiancée's face, he replied, " I'm teaching your classes for the year, Serena, because Miss Haruna decided to retire."

The class gasped in speculation about how the pair was on a first-name basis. Scowling, Serena sat at her assigned school desk, which, incidentally was in front of the teacher's desk, she scowled all the more deeply when Darien sat down as well, thinking: _Let's have some fun with Serena, shall we?_

"As I was just about to say before Serena charmed us with her grace", at which he was again interrupted when everybody burst into laughter except Serena and continued when the laughter had subsided, "My name is Mr. Shields and I will be teaching you for the rest of the year. After roll call, we'll focus on Japan's History. Alright, Let's see who's here;

"Tegan?" "Here." "Justine?" "Present"

"Gemma?" "Here." "Clodagh?" "Present"

"Josephine?" "Here." "Nicolette?" "Present"

"Caitlin?" "Here." "Marney?" "Present"

"Jessica D.?" "Here." "Alannah?" "Present"

"Sarah Mat.?" " Here." "Stephanie?" "Present"

"Sarah Man.?" "Here." "Brittany?" "Present"

"Jessica M." " Here." "Bonnie?" "Present"

"Veronica?" "Here." "Serena?" "Obviously"

"Tanya?" "Here." " Elisabeth J.?" "Present"

"Gabriella?" "Here." " Elizabeth G.?" "Present"

" Rebecca?" "Here." " Kate?" "Present"

" Leilani?" "Here" " Kiah?" "Present"

"Norel" "Here"

Author: I hope you enjoy this fic. Trust me, it will get a lot better in the later chapters. I will update " Pride and Prejudice: Sailor Moon Style" By next Friday, I'm just a little stuck on what to write for the 2nd chapter. Thank- you my friends for reading and reviewing " Pride and Prejudice: Sailor Moon Style" and I'm going with your idea, Tsukino Usako, strangely enough, I was thinking of doing that.


	2. Minor Argument

Thank-you: Richforce, for reviewing my story, I promise to include Molly and Melvin later on in the story. They will come up soon.

Thanks should also go to my friends Norel and Jade for reading/will read this and/or my other story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do, however, own the rest of the story.

After 100 minutes of absolute horror from Serena's point of view (Double history lesson, girls fawning over her fiancé and Darien's good-natured teasing) the Recess bell rang, signaling the 45 minute break from the morning's lessons.

While everyone else in her class filed out of the class, chatting about their new, cute, 20 year-old, ebony coloured – haired, midnight-blue- eyed male teacher with the last girl out closed the door. She got up and stood between his and hers' desks and silently leaned over the work he was marking, her loooong- blonde hair pooling over the desk. He, however, kept marking the work with his head down until Serena pulled the papers out of his hands, then he decided to ask her why she was still there.

"Who the HELL do you think you are, coming and teaching in ALL my classes? Huh, buddy?" Darien did a double tack when he saw how furious she was, taking in the red- face and the quiet, hissing tone she aimed at him, but he quickly recovered.

" Look, all I wanted to do was help, O.K? Why are you so angry for?"

Sighing resignedly, she spoke up about everything that had preyed on her mind throughout the morning.

" What do you mean about you wanting to help? I'm angry because when you asked me to hand out those worksheets, Alannah, Gemma and Nicolette tried to trip me over. Then, every single girl was writing 20 page love notes to you on the worksheets instead of the answers. I don't know, but MAYBE I'm jealous?"

Laughing, he stood up and gave Serena a kiss and a hug.

" I meant by helping you, you can pass this year with good marks. And besides, since when would I think about any other girl but you?"

" I'll believe that if you do just one thing for me."

"Oh. And what is that to be?"

"How about private tutoring for me for the next two years?" Serena asked slyly.

"O.K." All the while drawing her into a tight embrace, both looking deeply into each other's very different but blue eyes.

" Ahem." Looking up, the startled couple saw 4 smiling female teenagers and 4 smiling men, Ami and Jadeite, Rae and Kunzite, Lita and Zoicite, Mina and Nephrite standing in classroom doorway.

" Did we interrupt anything?" Mina asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

" NO!" The Royal Couple shouted.

" How come you guys are here?" Darien asked, aiming the question at Jadeite, Zoicite, Kunzite and Nephrite.

" Same reason you are. To teach our fiancé's." The quartet replied.

_Ring, Ring, Rin, the bell went, signaling the end of Recess._

"OH NO!" Serena screamed, making everyone jump.

" What's Wrong?" They all asked the hysterical princess.

" I didn't have any Recess!" Everyone sweat-dropped while silence reigned, then….

" How about I'll treat you to a huge lunch?" Darien cunningly asked. Serena instantly perked up.

" O.K!"

" Shouldn't we be getting to class right about now?" Quiet, blue-haired Ami remarked.

" Ohhh yeahhh. Since you two are already in class, we'll leave now. Bye! See ya at lunch under the Huge Cherry Blossom Tree. Got it?" Lita yelled while running out with the others.

While Serena was settling down into her desk, the rest of the class filed in for Geography. Turning from Serena, he faced the love-struck class to find an extremely happy Miss Setsuna, the Principal of the School, in the classroom's doorway, becoming for him to come to her.

" I have just received a phone call from the Hotel in England and everyone in year 11 are invited to go over to England for a 2 month trip! Here are the permission notes and information about the excursion."

" Wow! I'll just tell them now."

" Alright. I'll see you, the girls and the guys at the Meeting at Lunch time."

" Listen up people. We have been invited to go over to England for a two- month trip. Leilani, may you please hand out these notes." A delighted Leilani walked around the classroom, handing them out to the very noisy teenagers. When she had finished, class resumed back to normal for the next 70 minutes, with the exception of 24 students wandering off into la-la land.

Author's notes: I know, I know, it still sucks, but the action won't get real exciting until chapter 4. So please bear with me. I'm still asking around for a editor.


	3. Author Note

Author's note:

Some things have come up so I won't be able to update any of my stories for 2 months. However, I will come back with lots of finished stories,updates for already started ones included so no one take my stories, please? If you find someone has, please tell them to take it off the site or report it to the site moderators. I WILL UPDATE, I have not forgotten neither will I ever, so expect updates and new stories up on the 21 first of February 2006. I promise to update then, I really do,I will not abandon my stories nor my readers and reviewers.

See you then, Have A Merry Christmas or whatever and a Happy New Year,

From Sarah


	4. Chapter 4

Author note 2:

Sorry guys! After 2 years I am going to rewrite it. I was in year 7 when I started and so I wasn't the best student (still not, but I've improved!) But, looking back, I can se where I can work on it, and you guys, if you want to say anything at all just review or PM, ok?


End file.
